Love
by unorthodoxblob
Summary: After TLO, short bit on peoples mind
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm probably gonna make more, depending on the feedback- so give me feedback! Good reviews are nice, flames are good too (roasted marshmellows mmmm).

**I don't own Percy Jackson, as I am not Rick Riordan (that would be cool).**

* * *

**Rachel**

She walks down the streets of Manhattan, back to her mansion, from a rally to save the planet. It is a process she repeats every day. And yet, she isn't into it anymore. Time just keeps passing her by. Of course, she won't admit to anyone, including herself, why.

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. _

But she didn't think she would lose him. Or did she? That girl has her so confused, and in her times of doubt and sorrow, she blames her. That girl stole him. And yet, she lost him.

_Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never._

It's funny how that works. Unless, of course, you are in that unfortunate position of being the one whose relationship started and finished along this course.

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

"That's an understatement," she's thinking as she makes her way to her art room. Why did she have to meet him in the first place? Him, with his eyes….and that smile….

_A woman can forgive a man for the harm he does her...but she can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account. _

But is that really true? Of course it is, because he didn't do her any harm, it was that girl, the one who brought her heart into a blender every time he and that girl looked at each other. But of course it was always going to be them. They were the ones who went off and risked their lives together. You don't do that without forming a special connection. And yet, she remembers the times she aided him. In retrospect, maybe she was just "a useful mortal." At least, that's how she feels at times.

_Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence._

That's for sure. When she left the hill for the last time, they couldn't see how she felt. Although she left cracking jokes and smiling, she was shattering inside, shard by shard. But they were in their own little world, never noticing, never thinking about her, and how she felt, how it would be in her place.

_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._

As she drifts to sleep, nothing more need be said. Her life seems to be summed up in that simple statement, and yet her dreams drift back to him. Every night. Without fail. That day on the beach. This is the reason for the sign hanging on the ceiling, right above her bed, where she will see it every morning:

_If you love something, let it go._

So she will, because no matter how much it hurts, she is always thinking of him, and letting go because if she tries for him, it will only hurt them both. So she endures the pain for him, so that he may be happy forever.

_If you love something, let it go._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most definetly not as good as chapter 1, so I think. Please comment!

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Silena**

She sits in the Court of the Damned, waiting. Will it be Elysium? Or the Fields of Asphodel? She prays for Elysium, because she knows that's where her beloved rests.

_If you love me as I love you, nothing but death can part us two._

And death has parted her, and as she waits she remembers that day, the last time she saw him alive. She remembers their walk in the forest- talking about the times they had spent together, as if he knew they were going to be split.

_I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death._

And she does love him better after death. She remembers that faithful day, when her first love gave her the necklace with the scythe. She remembers the first person she saw after that encounter- it was him. He was louder, more boisterous then…

_If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever._

Oh, what she would give to be able to talk to him again. Talk, like those nights on the beach just making each other feel at home. She learned so much from him- not just metalworking and machinery, but bravery, courage, and even honor. Honor to him, a feeling so strong that she tried to cast away her charm.

_Hateful to me as are the gates of hell, is he who, hiding one thing in his heart, utters another._

And her first love did just that, forcing her to keep the charm, saying it was saving lives. Now she knows that she doesn't care how many lives she saved, because it cost one, the most important one: His.

_The greatest courage on earth is to bear defeat without losing heart._

When the hero walked up the hill everyone cheered, except for me. Because he came alone. At that moment she knew, it was her fault. All her fault. She tried to tell them- the hero, and the hero's girlfriend. Even through her sorrow she knew they were going to be together. How unfair and cruel that was. Except, she brought it upon herself. They could've still been together, except for that one little neckpiece…

_Time can change in every breath we take._

When the hero came up, and told her that his last thought was her she knew it was time for change. She still obeyed her first love, but she started to make amends in any way she could. Her final one came when she could stand the evil no longer. Using the strength and bravery instilled in her by him, she rallied her fellow campers into a fight. She gave up her life, and her charm, in one bold move.

_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._

So she decided. As she held up the scythe, the bane of her camper's existence, she couldn't see their shocked faces. She could only see him. She called out his name, once, twice, and then a third time. Then she was gone.

_It's a long road when you face the world alone, when no one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love if you search within your soul, and the emptiness you felt will disappear._

So now she faces judgment, does she have enough honor, courage, and bravery to make it? She is suddenly scared, because there is a very real chance for her to never see him again. The Fields are a vast place, with no friendly soul nearby, and she still doesn't have to forgiveness she seeks, the forgiveness she needs.

_The things that people in love do to each other they remember, and if they stay together it's not because they forget, it's because they forgive._

So she appears in Elysium, and the first one she sees is him. She wonders what he will say, what he will think. Instead, he says nothing, and embraces her. The unspoken question of forgiveness hangs in her eyes, answered by the smile he gives her. They are together again, and they have eternity to spend.


End file.
